csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Nate Haskell
"You thought that you could get inside of my head? A person has to do what I've done to understand me." Nathan "Nate" Haskell a.k.a. "The Dick & Jane Killer", was een seriemoordenaar die verscheen in de seizoenen 9 t/m 11 van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Hij was de aartsvijand van Raymond Langston. Achtergrond Nate werd geboren als Warner Thorpe. Tijdens de les van Raymond Langston in 19 Down, beweerde Haskell dat hij als kind elke dag fysiek is misbruikt door zijn dronken vader, Arvin. Hij had alleen vage herinneringen aan zijn moeder, Sylvia, die werd vermoord door zijn vader toen hij 8 jaar oud was. In Targets of Obsession werd onthuld dat Nate het gen MAO-A droeg, een gen dat volgens sommige studies een aanleg voor geweld veroorzaakt. Hoe lang hij dit precies wist is onduidelijk voor iedereen. Het eerste dier dat hij doodde was een kat, die hij doodde toen hij 8 jaar oud was, terwijl hij naar zijn vader luisterde die zijn moeder sloeg. Er kwamen daarna nog veel dieren voordat hij zijn eerste mens vermoorde, dit gebeurde op zijn 16de. Zijn eerste menselijke slachtoffer was een handelsreiziger genaamd Douglas Nathan Haskell, die hij afslachtte in een zelfgemaakte martelkamer in zijn huis en wiens identiteit hij had aangenomen voor zichzelf. In het midden van de jaren '90 werd hij een seriemoordenaar. Hij werd bekend als "The Dick & Jane Killer" omdat hij zich richtte op koppels. Geen van de vrouwelijke slachtoffers, die hij martelde en vermoordde, zijn ooit gevonden en Nate weigerde om het erover te hebben. Hij vermoorde in totaal ten minste 16 mensen in Nevada, Arizona en California. Het eerste paar, Joel Steiner en Tiffany Cohen, werden pas gevonden in de aflevering 19 Down. Hoewel hij nooit een baan heeft aangehouden of belastingaangifte heeft gedaan kon hij het veroorloven om af en toe een restuarant te bezoeken, geld te verdienen door zijn bloed en sperma te doneren of deel te nemen aan psycologische studies. Tijdens een bezoek aan een Italiaans restaurant, Venetti's, heeft hij een toevallige ontmoeting met de toekomstige seriemoordenaar Charlie DiMasa. Op een dag stopte hij in Reno bij een alcoholcontrole. Dat was een meevaller voor de autoriteiten om hem aan te klagen, in de auto vonden ze bloed dat van een slachtoffer was, onder zijn vingers vonden ze DNA van een ander slachtoffer, een mogelijk moordwapen werd gevonden en een getuige kon hem plaatsen bij een van de slachtoffers. Toen de zaak voor de rechter kwam ontkende Nate aanvankelijk alle schuld, maar bedacht zich en bekende toen zijn verdediging op het punt stond om te beweren dat de moorden alleen konden worden gepleegd als er meerdere mensen samenwerkten. Hij werd veroordeeld tot levenslang zonder de mogelijkheid tot voorwaardelijke vrijlating en werd opgesloten in Ely, Nevada. Op een gegeven moment voorafgaand aan Leave Out All the Rest ontmoette Nate Thomas Donover, een student aan de West Las Vegas University en een van zijn "studenten". Seizoen 9 19 Down Nate ontdekt een speciale lezing, gegeven door de West Las Vegas University professor Raymond Langston, waarin een bekende seriemoordenaar wordt toegestaan om direct tegen een klas via een gevangeniscomputer te praten, en besluit om deel te nemen als geen andere moordenaar akkoord gaat. Op hetzelfde moment wordt het lichaam van Gerald Tolliver (die wordt gedood door Thomas), een handlanger van Nate, ontdekt in een vuilniszak onder de bezittingen van Joel Steiner en Ian Wallace. In de hoop om informatie te krijgen nadat ontdekt is dat Ian Wallace gedood is door een DJK copycat, gaat Gil Grissom naar een lezing van Raymond en kijkt als Nate verontrustende informatie onthuld over hoe zijn geest werkt en vertelt (aan Thomas) hoe hij sommige van zijn vrouwelijke slachtoffers hoop gaf om te overleven voordat hij hen doodde. Grissom ondervraagt Nate en probeert zijn vragen zo onschuldig mogelijk te maken, maar hij gaat per ongeluk iets te ver en Nate kondigt aan Raymond en de klas aan dat er een CSI lid aanwezig is. Joel's moeder arriveert dan plotseling en Nate beschimpt haar waardoor Raymond de verbinding verbreekt. Later, als Raymond terugkeert naar zijn kantoor aan de WLVU krijgt hij een telefoontje van Nate, die hem het lichaam van Joel Steiner openbaart op een parkeerplaats. Daar vinden de CSI's het skelet, evenals een vers lijk van een andere man. One to Go Het CSI-team identificeren het lichaam als ene Jeffrey Masters, en ze beseffen dat zijn vrouw Maureen vermist is, gevangen door Thomas, die het advies van Nate om de vrouwen te beheersen ter hand genomen had. Echter, de CSI's vinden Thomas en Maureen en doodde Thomas. De reactie van Nate is onbekend omdat hij alleen genoemd wordt in de aflevering. Seizoen 10 Neverland Terwijl Raymond Langston een gevangenis bezoekt, wordt hij benaderd door een gevangene die hem zegt: "Nate Haskell says hello". Doctor Who Nadat hij achter het CSI-onderzoek naar "Dr. Jekyll" komt, vindt hij de details van de zaak erg lijken op zijn gesprek met Charlie DiMasa en besluit hij Raymond te bellen, voordat hij ophangt vertelt hij dat hij weet wie Dr. Jekyll is. Meat Jekyll Nate's vervoer naar het lab zorgt voor een ruzie tussen Raymond, Catherine en Jim. Ze worden het uiteindelijk met elkaar eens en besluiten dat als Nate een spelletje met hun speelt hij zonder een woord terug naar de gevangenis wordt gebracht. Verassend genoeg bleek dat Nate de waarheid sprak nadat hij vertelt dat het bewijs dat de Reno politie in zijn huis heeft gevonden een stuk pasta is in de vorm van een boog, identiek aan hoe Dr. Jekyll de ingewanden van Joseph Bigelow had vastgebonden. Hij vertelt dan het verhaal over zijn ervaring in Venetti's. Als het onderzoek vordert, worden ze gedwongen om een stripper te gebruiken om op haar manier informatie uit Nate te krijgen. Als de CSI's weg zijn op onderzoek, tergt Nate de bewaking door hem te dwingen de shockriem te activeren die door de gehele aflevering om hem heen zat gewikkeld. Dit zorgt ervoor dat Nate valt en zijn bril kapot gaat. Nadat de zaak is afgerond en Charlie is doodgeschoten, gaat Langston op bezoek bij Nate om te vertellen dat ze Dr. Jekyll gepakt hebben. Als hij weg wil gaan steekt Nate hem herhaaldelijk in de rug met zijn gebroken bril. Seizoen 11 Shock Waves Als bewakers horen dat Raymond is neergestoken, wordt Nate geschokt door zijn elektrische band en neergeslagen. Na een kort verblijf in het ziekenhuis, waarin Raymond Langston hallucineert dat Nate ontsnapt hem vergiftigt via zijn IV buis, wordt Nate teruggebracht naar Ely, maar niet voordat hij Jim Brass tergt over de steekpartij. Targets of Obsession Nate moet voor de rechter verschijnen voor de poging om Raymond te vermoordden en een aantal van zijn vrouwelijke "fans" zijn aanwezig. In eerste instantie leunt de jury naar Nate's verdediging dat hij aanleg heeft voor geweld omdat hij het MOA-A gen heeft, waarvan gezegd wordt dat dat effect heeft, en dat hij werd misbruikt door zijn alcoholische vader. Met geen ander alternatief onthult Raymond dat hij ook is misbruikt door zijn alcoholische vader en het MOA-A gen heeft. Nate is oprecht verbijsterd door deze openbaring. Na de rechtbank, die leidde tot Nate's schuldig bevondenheid, praat Langston met Nate bij zijn cel. Hij vertelt Raymond dat hij zich nu meer verbonden voelt met hem en dat hij al voor een lange tijd wist dat hij een MOA-A drager was, hoewel hij weigert te vertellen hoe hij dit kon weten voordat de officiële studies waren uitgevoerd. Later neemt hij de badge over van een gevangene die minder zwaar bewaakt wordt en wordt in zijn plaats overgeplaatst. Op de weg wordt de wagen gesaborteerd door 2 vrouwelijke fans en worden de bewakers vermoord. Father of the Bride Hij verschijnt weer in Father of the Bride waarin hij de vader berichtjes bleef sturen waarin hij dreigde zijn dochter te vermoorden. Het bleek dat de video-opnames gemaakt waren op de dag voordat Nate ontsnapte, maar hij en zijn handlangers verstuurdden het weken later. De CSI's komen aan en vinden de vrouwelijke fan dood. De aflevering eindigt bij een concert in Los Angeles waar het belangrijkste optreden van Gloria Parkes-Langston is, die cello speelt. Nate en zijn huidige bruid Tina Vincent worden bevriend met Gloria en haar man Phil. Cello and Goodbye In deze aflevering gaat Raymond op eigen houtje op zoek naar Nate, die Raymonds ex-vrouw Gloria ontvoerd heeft na Phil vermoord te hebben. Men ontdekt door middel van een schooljaarboek dat zijn geboortenaam Warner Thorpe is. Ook bleek dat Nate nooit plastische chirurgie heeft gehad, ondanks al een chirurg en een verpleegster vermoord te hebben. Vermoedelijk was dit om de CSI's op een verkeerd spoor te zetten. De route leidt Raymond en Nick naar een pier, waar hun zoektocht wordt onderbroken door de politie. Wanneer Raymond het pad volgt naar een draaimolen, verschijnt Nate en schiet hij een politieman neer. Hij onthult dat Gloria nog leeft en laat een spoor achter voordat hij verdwijnt. Langston vindt Gloria en een stervende Arvin uiteindelijk in het ouderlijk huis van Nate, maar wordt daar geconfronteerd met Nate zelf. In a Dark, Dark House Raymond haalt Nate gelijk neer als deze is afgeleid, slaat hem, tot genoegen van Nate, en legt flex boeien om zijn pols. Als hij hoort dat Nate Gloria verkracht heeft snijdt hij de boeien los, slaat hem nog brutaler en duwt hem uiteindelijk over de reling van de trap. Op de plaats delict ziet Jim Brass de markeringen van de boeien op de polsen van Nate en zet er handboeien overheen. Als hij de flexhandboeien vindt doet hij ze stiekem in zijn zak zonder het iemand te vertellen. Het seizoen eindigt met de cliffhanger waar Raymond door IA de vraag gesteld krijgt of hij Nate gedood heeft uit zelfverdediging of dat hij hem heeft vermoord. In de volgende aflevering, wordt gemeld dat ze Ray hebben laten gaan. Modus Operandi "You have to give them hope. If you bring a human being to the brink of death, and then you offer a chance, no matter how small a chance, to survive, they'll grab it. And they'll thank you for it. And then, you can do whatever you want. And believe me, I did." Nate richtte zich op blanke koppels waarvan de vrouwen meestal blond waren. Hij zou de mannen doden door hen te wurgen met zijn blote handen, waarbij hij hen vooraf drogeerde, hij nam de vrouwen mee naar een afgelegen hut waarin hij ze gevangen hield en martelde voor een lange periode voordat hij ze doodde. Op een gegeven moment zou hij doen alsof ze een kans hebben om er levend uit te komen in ruil voor gehoorzaamheid als een manier om controle te krijgen en te voorkomen dat ze terug vechten. De details van de marteling worden niet genoemd, maar het gaat waarschijnlijk gepaard met snijden en verminking met scherpe instrumenten en elektrocutie. Hij noemde het aanvallen van een slachtoffer met een honkbalknuppel en het afsnijden van de borst van een ander slachtoffer. Omdat zijn laatste vrouwelijke slachtoffer, Gloria Parkes, verkracht is, is het ook mogelijk dat meer vrouwen verkracht zijn door Nate. Terwijl de mannelijke lichamen werden weggegooid als afval op verschillende locates op afstand, werden de vrouwelijke slachtoffers onder de vloer in de martelkamer begraven met hun armen over de borst gekruist. Na het doden van zijn eerste mannelijke slachtoffer, zou Nate de lichamen markeren met een handtekening, het aantal steken werden telkens een meer na een andere moord. Nate's medeplichtigen namen diverse spullen van de mannelijke slachtoffers mee als souvenir, zoals glazen, andere bezittingen of zelf delen van de kleding. Zijn copycats, Thomas Donover en Curtis Keesey, vervolgde de cyclus en staken de mannelijke slachtoffers post-mortem eerst negen keer en daarna tien keer. Nate's volgende slachtoffer, Phil Parkes, werd 12 keer post-mortem gestoken als onderdeel van de cyclus; volgens Ray was dit omdat Nate hem beschouwde als zijn 11de slachtoffer. Hoe hij Douglas Haskell vermoordde is onbekend, maar nadat hij dood was begroef hij hem in de tuin. Pathologie "Fun is taking something away from somebody. Like...a nice Jewish girl, for example. Taking off her for a little vacation just three days and three nights of heaven on Earth. And then just heaven." Nate blijkt een sadistische psychopaat te zijn, niet in staat om wroeging of schuld te voelen. Hij definieert het grootste geluk als iets wegnemen van iemand wat dichtbij hem staat, dat is te zien in de manier waarop hij moord. Hij scheidt de mannen en vrouwen van elkaar, dood de man en neemt de vrouw mee en geeft haar een kans om weg te komen. Bekende Slachtoffers *1976: Douglas Nathan Haskell *1997: **Joel Steiner **Tiffany Cohen *1998: **Peter Iffii en zijn vrouw **Scott Pherell en zijn vrouw *22-5-2010: Raymond Langston *2011: **Gloria Baker-Langston **Phil Baker **Tina Vincent **Officier Davies **Alvin Thorpe Slachtoffers uit opdracht: *2008: **Gerald Tolliver **Ian Wallace **Justine Stefani **Curtis Keesey **Jeffery Masters **Maureen Masters *2011: **Politiemannen **Robin **Graham Kole **Teagun Murphy **Calvin Frost **Vivian Tinsdale Bekende Medeplichtigen *Thomas Donover *Curtis Keesey *Gerald Tolliver *Zijn bruiden *Garth Harris Bron *CSI Wikia Nate Haskell Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Seriemoordenaar Categorie:Man Categorie:Overleden Categorie:Criminelen Categorie:Proxy Killers Categorie:Psychopaat Categorie:Productieve moordenaars